Kunjungan Kali Ini
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Kubawakan lili yang baru mekar. Zack, apa kabarmu? /Oneshot/


Fiction yang ditulis demi menjawab challenge dari Eleamaya. Memakan waktu berhari-hari, tapi saia puas waktu akhirnya selesai. Tentang isi hati Cloud yang disampaikan pada Zack. Kalau jadi, Eleamaya akan buat balasan dari Zack.

Kayaknya, yang ini AU. Setting waktu emang Advent Children (anggep aja setelah filmnya tamat) tapi isinya kok... Udah. Daripada bertele-tele, langsung baca sendiri aja deh.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII produksi Square Enix**

**Karakternya ciptaan Tetsuya Nomura**

**Fiction ini adalah PARODI. Kalau ada yang agak tidak sesuai, memang sudah sewajarnya (jadi tolong dimaklumi, ya ^^").**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Kunjungan Kali Ini...**

**.**

Kubawakan lili yang baru mekar.

**.**

**_Zack, apa kabarmu hari ini?_**

Aku meletakkan sekuntum bunga lili putih segar itu di sebelah pedang kebanggaanmu.

**_Ini kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu._**

Tersenyum kecil. Ikut senang, pedang yang sudah berkarat itu mendapatkan teman.

**_Langit hari ini terang. Hei, apa yang biasa kaulakukan saat cuaca sedang bersahabat seperti ini? Kalau tidak ada misi, pasti mengunjungi gadis bungamu, kan? Oh, apa sekarang kau sudah bertemu Aerith? Waktu itu aku lupa menyampaikan salammu. Kau bisa ucapkan 'hai' sendiri, kan?_**

**_Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kita menggila di medan perang. Sejujurnya, aku agak merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat-saat di mana kau (dan aku, kadang) berteriak-teriak, mengayun-ayunkan pedang bagai orang kesetanan, membantai musuh seakan esok takkan datang._**

**_Tidak, Tidak. Aku belum berubah. Aku masih damai, cool, dan lebih waras darimu yang maniak._**

**_Aku hanya rindu hidupku yang dulu sebagai SOLDIER, dan sebagai sahabat seorang First Class._**

**_..._**

**_Jangan kelewat percaya diri begitu. Aku sedang membicarakan Sephiroth, tahu._**

Aku tertawa kering. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Bermonolog seakan-akan sedang bicara dengan Zack. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

**_Bercanda kok._**

**_Aku agak rindu padamu. Itu sebabnya aku kemari. Sebab begitu siluet Buster Sword terpetakan di retina, kenanganku akan masa lalu berputar lagi, dan dengan begitu kerinduan ini bisa sedikit terobati._**

**_Oh iya, mumpung mood-ku sedang tidak terlalu suram, sekalian saja buat pengakuan. Aku lupa sudah pernah bilang atau belum. Mulai pikun, padahal belum terlalu tua —_**

Terdiam. Aku kan memang **masih muda**. Argh. Ada yang salah denganku hari ini.

**_Ehm. Zack, terima kasih. Kau telah mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari arti kehormatan seorang laki-laki, sampai tentang cinta, hal yang bagiku begitu asing. Dan yang tak pernah kulupakan, kau telah memberiku sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama._**

**_Terima kasih, Zack._**

**_Terima kasih banyak._**

**_Untuk setiap detik yang kuhabiskan denganmu, aku bersyukur. Untuk segala virus-virus ketidakwarasan yang kau tularkan juga. Untuk kekacauan yang _****kau _sebabkan, yang akhirnya ikut menyeretku masuk_. _Aku tidak keberatan atas semua keusilanmu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyesal bisa mengenal seorang Zack Fair._**

**_Karena —_**

Menghela nafas. Merasakan penyesalan menguasai perasaan.

**_Satu-satunya hal yang kusesalkan adalah –kau tahu… Menjadi beban. Aku telah menjadi seonggok daging tak berguna, dan menyebabkan kematianmu datang lebih cepat. Aku telah menjadi seorang pembunuh –_**

**_– dan menjadikanmu sahabat seorang pembunuh._**

Aku berusaha memanipulasi perasaanku yang sekarang. Berusaha menstabilkan ulang emosiku. Lalu, aku teringat kata-katamu.

**Tomodachi, darou?**

**_Tomodachi... darou?_**

**_Itulah kata-katamu yang aku ingat sampai sekarang. Ikrarmu, seorang pahlawan tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Kau korbankan begitu banyak hal demi menjamin kata-kata itu, janji itu. Karena kata-kata itulah, kausembunyikan tubuhku, sementara dirimu sendiri menghadapi selaksa SOLDIER. Kau bahkan menyambut pertempuran terakhirmu dengan sebuah '_****irasshaimase' **[1]**.**

**_Zack, kau tahu ini: kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kau tak pernah harus._**

**_Ketika menyadari akulah penyebabmu mati, aku sedih sekali. Aku galau._**

**_…_**

Hanya perasaanku atau monolog ini mulai norak?

**_… Sebaiknya kuhentikan segera curhatan menyedihkan ini. Padahal dari awal tekadku adalah: aku tidak akan nangis bombay di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang dekat dengan yang namanya penyesalan. Dan kegalauan. Kodrat seorang emo. Lagipula, apa yang tersisa dari seorang Cloud Strife kalau sifat emo-nya dihilangkan?_**

Aku mendengar suara guntur. Hujan segera datang. Aneh. Padahal tadi cuacanya cerah.

... Persis seperti waktu _itu._

Sebuah senyum pedih terbentuk.

**_Bahkan Gaia berduka untukmu, Zack. Tapi bagiku waktu berkabung sudah lalu. Aku tak mau terus larut dalam kesedihan. Aku tahu, kau juga tidak akan senang kalau aku terus-terusan merasa bersalah... Kan?_**

Tetes pertama tangisan langit jatuh di rambutku. Disusul tetes-tetes lain.

**_Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Jadi langsung saja ke pertanyaan inti. Zack, apa kabarmu? Apa kau bahagia? Apa yang kaurasakan? Bagaimana rambutku yang basah kalau dilihat dari sana?_**

**_…_**

**_Oh, bagus. Si keren Cloud Strife bicaranya mulai ngelantur. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Aku memang selalu bertanya-tanya sampai kepalaku rasanya pusing. Jangan buat aku makin tersiksa dengan kebimbangan ini, karena tanpa itu aku sudah cukup bimbang dengan rambutku yang sulit diatur._**

**_Pokoknya, intinya, maksudnya (hebat, sekarang si Tidak-Banyak-Bicara Cloud Strife malah mulai berbelit-belit), aku ke sini ingin menanyakan keadaanmu. Belakangan keresahanku membuncah. Feeling-ku mengatakan sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi. Apalagi baru beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu makhluk hidup yang mirip sekali sama Sephiroth. Kalau cuma lihat satu yang rambutnya panjang putih begitu sih, aku masih tahan. Tapi ini tiga! Siapa yang tidak resah, coba? Jangan-jangan, Sephiroth telah berhasil menguasai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, yang berarti kehancuran di depan mata._**

**_… Lihat, kegilaanmu menyebar cepat di dalam otakku. Tanggung jawab!_**

Aku memijit kepalaku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Stay cool, Strife."

Berpaling dari Buster Sword itu ke langit. Hujan deras bersiap menyerbu.

**_Baiklah. Hujan segera turun, dan hari beranjak malam. Aku harus kembali sekarang sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap dan basah. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Aerith. Katakan padanya aku selalu menyiram bunga-bunganya. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi kapan-kapan._**

Jeda dalam benakku. Lalu lanjut. Ada yang belum kukatakan padanya.

.

**_Selamat malam, Zack._**

**_._**

Tersenyum. Lalu berjalan dan segera menunggangi Fenrir. Ngebut ke arah Midgar ditemani gerimis yang menggelitik kulit. Angin membelai wajahku.

Rasanya tenang dan nyaman setelah akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan unek-unek kepada sahabat lama. Mungkin, aku harus lebih sering melakukannya.

"Kunjungan berikutnya, sebaiknya bawa apa ya?"

**-Tamat-**

* * *

><p>[1] Irasshaimase : kata-kata yang diucapkan Zack Fair tepat sebelum membabat ribuan SOLDIER di pertarungan terakhirnya. Frasa yang diucapkan untuk menyambut (biasanya menyambut pelanggan). Arti gamblangnya 'silakan' atau 'bisakah saya membantu?'. Di opening Crisis Core, <em>irasshaimase<em> itu translation bahasa Inggrisnya 'come and get it'. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri, kan apa maksud Zack bilang begitu?

_**Behind the scene.**_

**Kimchi** : Gaje banget selesainya (=,="")

**Eleamaya** : Kamu buat aku susah! Kalau gini gimana ngebuat balesan dari Zack? *ngacungin golok*

**Kimchi** : Gyaaa… abang Cloud, lindungin ane, dong!

**Cloud** : *ngasah Buster Sword* Kau menghancurkan image-ku, precil. Terimalah hukumanmu!

**Kimchi** : Gyaaaaa! Theedaaaak! Tolong selamatkan saia lewat review!


End file.
